ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything Wrong With Trouble Helix
This is the third episode of OmniSins. It's about Trouble Helix, which is almost entirely a flashback back when Ben was still ten, err I mean eleven. Unfortunately for him and us, the past holds the greatest sins. ' EVERYTHING WRONG WITH TROUBLE HELIX ' IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS Spoilers! (Duh) ' ' 1: *Blukic and Driba argue* These arguments bring back so much memories from the annoying fights between Ben and Gwen.. 2: *Chromastone reverts back to Ben* No! Don't leave me Chromastone! I'll never see you again..quite literally. 3: Cannonbolt: Argh! Why did we hire you guys again? Narrator: Wait, the Plumbers had hired them BEFORE?! There are millions of Galvans out there and they picked those two? 4: *Theme song plays* 5: Made by Man of Action. 6: Art Director: Derrick J. Wyatt. 7: *We see Galvan Prime for the first time in OV* Where did all the epic futuristic technological stuff go? 8: *Max appears* Everyone, look for Max's eyes! He lost them again! 9: Azmuth: Albaydo, modify power cycles. Narrator: His name is ALBEDO for goodness sake! 10: *Max hits his head in the ceiling* 11: *XLR8 checks Azmuth's inventions* XLR8 was never annoying before.. 12: Azmuth: Not my concern. Narrator: He was less of a jerk in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. 13: *Malware absorbs the Galvan Guard's armor* Seriously, that guard had it coming. 14: *Malware smashes some houses* Malware is a jerk to small houses. 15: Malware: Azmuth! I am coming for you! (Later) Malware: The Omnitrix! I want it! Narrator: Wait, do you want Azmuth or the Omnitrix? Make up your mind, dude. 16: *The Omnitrix recharges and Ben transforms into Four Arms* Again, the Omnitrix recharges in just a few seconds instead of a few minutes.. 17: *Four Arms throws Malware through some buildings and then throws him to Azmuth's Tower* Turns out Four Arms is an even bigger jerk to houses. 18: Albedo: Ha ha! A creature of your low intellect could never understand its workings to operate it. Narrator: You don't want to tick off Malware.. 19: *Malware absorbs Albedo into his hand* See? That's why you should never tick him off! 20: *Ben, Max and Azmuth enter the Skipper* I wonder why they never used it in the original series.. 21: *We see Malware's creation* So, Malware was created because Azmuth turned off the helix too soon? Way to go, Azmuth.. 22: *We see the Mechamorphs turned into stone* Malware is a jerk to his own species. 23: *Ben transforms into Heatblast* Seriously? Why does 10 year old Heatblast have his Ultimate Alien appearance? ._. 24: *Albedo talks about how smart he is* Albedo, Albedo...Haven't you learned the moral of the story yet? Don't. Tick off. Malware. 25: Heatblast: I'm just getting warmed up. Get it? Heatblast? Warm? Narrator: 1. Malware doesn't know your name. 2. All these puns hurt my grey matter! 26: Albedo: Even Azmuth couldn't solve that under these conditions. Narrator, sighing: I prefer the present day Albedo way more. This one is just annoying. 27: Ben, to Albedo: You are really getting on my nerves, guy. Narrator: Oh Ben, if only you knew... 28: Malware: Upgrade...complete! Narrator: That's the best line you could find? Really? 29: Malware: I am superior! Narrator: Hey, hey, hey! I forbid you from using that word! 30: *Ben transforms into Cannonbolt* Are you freaking kidding me? Why does Cannonbolt have his Omnitrix symbol on his chest? Did the OV crew check the episode before releasing it? 31: *Cannonbolt uncurls from his ball form* Cannonbolt lacks his back shell. 32: *Malware attempts to absorb the Omnitrix* Okay, I thought the error about the Omnitrix placement would be brief, but this is ridiculous... 33: *Cannonbolt reverts* Not to mention that the Omnitrix is ALWAYS green, even when it times out. 34: *Malware blasts the ceiling, causing debris to fall on Ben* That shot should have killed him or severely wound him. 35: *Diamondhead emerges from the debris* I am starting to think they totally forgot about recharge mode or something. 36: *Diamondhead encases Malware in crystal* That is a very useful move. Why didn't he used it in the original series? 37: *The Galvans greet Ben and co. farewell* Derrick J. Wyatt cameo. 38: *Khyber copies the helix files* It is highly improbable that the ENTIRE flashback had been recorded. 39: Khyber lacks the Nemetrix symbol from his chest for a moment. 40: It is also highly unlikely that absolutely no one entered the room while Khyber was in. What happened to the security cameras? Or any other security measures? 41: *End Credits play* 'Total Sin Count: 41' 'Sentence: ABSORBED BY MALWARE' ' (Because you ticked him off)' Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000 Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor